


The Groove

by Yvette_Vantosh



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Dealing, IDK what to put anymore I hope you get the point, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oh and small smut maybe?, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvette_Vantosh/pseuds/Yvette_Vantosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic's a math teacher and unexpectedly, his old "friend" is his student; Matthew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misunderstood Prologue

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS MATTHEW?!”

_Please stop and listen..._

_  
_

“YOU’RE USING ME THIS WHOLE TIME SO YOU CAN HAVE SOMEWHERE TO SLE—“

_No I wasn’t using you..._

_  
_

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE HOW LOW YOU LOOK IN MY EYES RIGHT NOW?! “

_You don’t mean that..._

_  
_

“I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW! GET THE FU—“

_Don’t hurt me..._

_  
_

“GET OUT!”

_Please..._

_  
_

“ **G-E-T O-U-T**!”

_Dominic..._


	2. Hallowed Collision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Dominic's PoV) 
> 
> [ Updated June 20, 2017 and omg so much errors to fix :c ]

 

“Jesus mum STOP IT!” The sound of the door being slammed shut made the whole room literally shake. But there’s one thing that’s shaking, not because of the door being slammed but because of the symptoms of addiction. There she is again, using that hideous thing with the syringe. I ran to her and she looked up at me whilst sitting on the floor, trying hard to put the liquid in her. I took it off her hands and was rewarded by a huge slap to the face. Physical pain doesn’t matter; it’s the pain she’s causing me inside and that hurts more than a thousand slaps from her.

“Piece of shit.” she snarled at me as I drop to the ground. I know what you’re thinking, you think I’m weak. I know I am and I accept it. I rubbed my face to ease the pain and I looked up at her tall figure that’s looking down at me with such disdain in her eyes. It hurts more than her slaps to be completely honest. I have her eyes. So when I look at the mirror, I avoid looking straight to my eyes. I don’t like my eyes. Because every time I look at them, it’s as if I’m looking at her. I can feel a tear starting to fall down my cheek and mum looked at me with such disgust and she left the room unhappy.

She used to be happy back then you know. Thinking about it makes me sad. Not because I’m not happy when she’s happy but because she _used_ to be happy. She’s not anymore. She used to be alcoholic. But the next thing I knew, she’s an addict; a fucking drug addict. I don’t understand why she had to get into this extent. I was left alone to sob quietly and after a few minutes, my phone rang. I answered it,

“Hello?”

“Hey Dominic!” I heard Janice speaking through the phone and she’s obviously with her boyfriend because I can hear her doing annoying giggles and shrieks out on the phone.

“What is it?” I asked, trying to hide the annoyance I am feeling.

“Don’t you fucking remember? You’re supposed to be here 30 minutes ago what the fuck!” I checked the date and I remembered I was supposed to be going to a party.

“Oh shit I’ll be right there.” I grumbled.

“Jesus just get here no—“I hanged up and rolled my eyes. I’m getting sick of her demands. She thinks she’s the leader of the group but in truth, she’s far from being the leader. And I’m close to being the leader, but I don’t want to have that title to grab more attention than I get right now. I went to my room and put on the dress I already picked for tonight; a Freddie Mercury costume. Why you ask? Because I live through Queen’s music and I’m proud of it.

When I was 5 years old, my dad used to let me use his collections of vinyl to listen to. And Freddie Mercury’s voice is one of the voices that amazed me. It still amazes me even after all these years. I thought their music is going to resurface bad memories of—

*BZZZZZZZZZT*

I rolled my eyes again and ignored my phone and started dressing up. Even whilst walking to the meeting place, I ignored every vibration my phone has to emit just to inform me I have a call. _I don’t fucking care._ I saw them waiting on me outside the car and they’re smoking like chimneys. Janice saw me and she shouted at me and she’s obviously irritated, “Where the fuck have you been Dom!?” I shrugged nonchalantly and went inside the car. I smirked when I heard her grunt in annoyance and angrily stomp her way to the front seat. Putting on my earphones and I immediately, Spread Your Wings played. The moon is full tonight. I hope it doesn't disappear soon.

 

\-------

 

“Wow this is cool.” Alex gasped as we entered the venue.

“Yeah...” I answered silently and looked at everyone’s costume. A lot of people put a lot of effort in their costume whilst I didn’t even try to dye my hair to look more like Freddie Mercury. But I also saw that there are a lot of people who didn’t put any effort whatsoever; I mean look at that, fucking cat ears with a civilian? Are you kidding me!? I didn’t have money to begin with and you look fucking posh and you couldn’t even buy a fu—

“DOM!” I turned my attention back to my friends and started talking to them. To be quite honest, I’m getting sick with their trash talks and swanks. I’m already thinking of things that could get me out of this group and meet new people I can talk with and as I was looking for someone, I saw him.

I couldn’t stop looking at him. Black hair, prominent cheekbones, thin lips, uhh, thin~, soft face, and he’s even wearing an astronaut costume. I continued to observe him and when he felt like someone was looking at him, he looked back at me. He’s looking at me; and I’m looking at his eyes and my god, they were so blue. We didn’t even try to look away to avoid the awkwardness. We still continued to stare like this isn’t even weird at all. He raised an eyebrow and I tilted my head. He smiled and I smirked. He nodded and I nodded as well.

“Gotta try to meet someone guys! Be right back!” Everyone cheered and I walked proudly towards the astronaut guy. He seems to be talking to someone and when he saw me walking towards him, he excused the person and walked towards me as well. We stopped dead on tracks when we were two feet away. This time, it did felt awkward. I was about to speak and then he asked first, “So what’s your name?” I smiled and I answered, “Dominic. Dominic Howard.” He nodded in approval and he hold up his hand, asking for a handshake.

“James.” I shook his hand and it felt so firm yet soft. “James Bellamy.” I smiled and he smiled back at me.

 

\-------

 

“So what do you want to be when you grow up Dominic?” he asked after sipping his beer. We transferred outside since we can’t talk properly inside with all that noise; and all the bellows from my "friends" _._

I thought the question seriously and I answered after a few seconds of hum, “An Engineer.” His eyes widened in shock “REALLY?” he asked astonishingly.

I laughed at his cute expression and he pouted bashfully. I couldn’t resist to react but I manage answered calmly, “Yes of course.” He sat up straighter and he stammered, “Bu-but math is f-fucking hard!” I laughed and I protest, “But if you love it enough, it would be easy!” His mouth opens slightly in the sudden revelation I accidentally gave him and he blubbered out, “OH MY GOD! IT’S TRUE!” I giggled and tried to sip the beer I’m holding.

He suddenly blurted out, “I wanted to be a pianist when I can finally remember the sound of the piano.” I nodded out of interest then I asked, “When was it?”

He smiled warmly and answered me, “When I was probably 2 years old and my granny was playing Gymnopedie No. 1.” He closed his eyes and leaned on his head back. He started humming the tune and I closed my eyes too to listen closely. His voice sounds melodic; it makes my heart beat like crazy. He stopped after a minute and I frowned at him and I asked sadly, “Why did you stop?”

He spoke softly, “Would you want to hear me play it in the piano?” I remembered I have a piano in the house. I laughed sadly as my thoughts said house instead of home.

I remembered it was Saturday so mum wouldn’t be home during night every Saturday because... I don’t actually know why almost every night she disappears. And when she’s there, she’d destroy the _family_ room. I just hate how she’s wasting every penny dad worked hard for. He even made a huge sum of money for the insurance he had for us both. But mum is slowly depleting it to zero. It’s a good thing we have separate accounts so she wouldn’t try to destroy my allowance with her addiction. I love her, I really do. She's just so lost and confused.

“Dominic?” I snapped back to reality when I heard Matthew’s worried voice. I smiled sheepishly and I answered, “Wanna go to my house so I can hear it?” he smiled widely and nodded excitedly, “YES!”


	3. Disclosed Truth & Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Matthew's PoV)

As we got off the bus, we spent the whole walk learning more about each other; exceptionally to the lies I’m telling like my childhood, parents, or some other shit. I didn’t even tell him my real name. See here’s the thing, I’m not here to fuck him truly. I’m here to play the piano and I’m telling the truth. But I don’t know if he thought the same way.

Every few moments whilst we’re walking, we’d be in mutual silence and just feel the cold air of the night. Try to hear the wind as it passes through the trees. We looked at the Halloween decorations the residents have placed outside their homes and a lot of houses are packed and celebrating. How nice, they have a family to celebrate with. The streetlights here are so nice. I wish I have that where I live...

“So why did you go to the party?” he suddenly asked. Panicked, I stammered to reply, “I-I uh went with my friends actually.” I laughed nervously and stared straight ahead. In order to avoid further questions about why I was there, I shoot the question back at him.

“So what about you?” he hummed and raised his eyebrows and asked, “what?”

“Why did you go to the party?” I asked again. He laughed quietly and answered softly, “My friends forced me.” I looked at him and saw that he’s clearly sick with some of his friends based on his answer and his expression. He’s clearly frowning and then I asked, “So why do you hate some of your friends?” He looked at me and he asked, “How did you know I hate some of my friends?” I raised an eyebrow and laughed, “It’s quite obvious mate!” He laughed as well and he smiled coolly, “I like my friend Chris though. But he’s not there because he’s with his girlfriend.” I nodded and I stayed silent. He stayed silent as well and I noticed that we’re in a nice neighbourhood and the houses are grand in here. I looked at them and I deduced that Dominic could be rich.

“We’re here.” I looked at the house he’s pointing and it’s simple and massive then I finally know that Dominic is rich. _Wow..._ It feels homey unlike the rest of the houses here where it looks intimidating. The yard has a lot of vegetation that’s pleasing to the eye. As we walk on the pathway, I could feel that this house hasn’t been visited by a lot of people since the walkway is clean and undamaged. He tried to get the keys in his pocket and it fell on my feet.

“Whoops.” He mumbled and we both tried to get it but ended up hitting both of our heads with each other. I dropped on the porch and he apologized repeatedly.

“Oh my god I’m so so-sorry mate!” he pulled me up whilst still apologizing. And when he got me up, we both cackled madly.

“Oh my god how did that happen?” I asked while laughing like crazy.

“I don’t know but that was fantastic!” He laughed a good minute and stopped to wipe a tear away. He shook his head and laughed quietly with the hint of sadness whilst getting the keys from the ground. I frowned and asked, “Why are you... sad?” he sighed and pushed a key in the key hole, “It’s just that this has been the best laugh I’ve had in months.” He twists the key and he opens the door quickly, not giving me the time to say something about the statement. I reckon he doesn’t want to talk about it as to not ruin the happy mood we were having. I walked in and everything seems simple yet elegant. But, there’s a hint of something in here. But I can’t describe it.

“Let’s go up!” Dominic invited cheerfully. He ran up the stairs and I followed suit. Everything up here is the same as downstairs except there are a lot of photos in here; family photos... I asked casually, “So... You’re an only child?”

“Yup!” he answered quickly and he paced faster at the end of the hall.

“My father died and now I’m left with my... mum...” I barely heard the last one but I was sure he said mum. I know there’s something wrong and I didn’t even know why he had to say his father died. Isn’t it a bit too early? I suppose he’s nervous as well. I answered back to let him know I heard it, “My condolences.” He looked back at me with those beautiful grey eyes and smiled sweetly at me. My heart leaped at the sight and thankfully he turned back when I stifled a gasp. He opened the third door to the right and he opened the lights. This room is probably one of the best rooms I will ever enter in my whole life. The room has a full length window and the only things in here are couches, bookshelves, and a wonderful piece of art: the black beauty grand piano.

“Umm... Is it nice?” Dominic asked nervously. Hearing his voice, I then realized my mouth was hanging wide in awe. _I like to have that piano please._

“What? It’s not _nice_.” He frowned and I continued,”it’s fucking amazing!” he smiled toothily and he quickly sat on one of the couches and urged me to go to the piano. I slowly walked to the piano and looked at Dominic and he smiled encouragingly at me which thankfully I gained confidence with it.

“Make me proud bro.” He teased and I stuck my tongue out towards him as a reply which made him laugh like a child. I sat on the piano stool and felt the keys of the piano first. Then I tried to test it by doing a blues scale and my god the resonance of the sound makes me shiver from the bottom to the top of my spine.

“Beautiful...” I whispered. And then I started playing it; It’s one of the first things I learned when playing the piano. I learned it from my Grandmother who I love and miss. I played as calm as I could and I tried to focus on every ivory and ebony keys right before me. I don’t know if you know the feeling of playing the piano when you love it so dearly but I’ll give you the gist: fucking bliss.

Before I even realize it, I was finished. It should’ve felt like an eternity but it just ended so quickly.

“Beautiful...” I heard Dominic whisper from his seat and I looked at him and he was smiling proudly. I smiled shyly back at him that I think a tear would be falling from my eye because the look he is giving me is a look I haven’t seen in a while. I miss it. As to not make the situation turn into a weird emotional one, he started clapping like he’s mocking some stereotypical audience in some opera.

“Bravo bravo! Encore monsieur!” he faux cheered and lightly clapped.

“Wanker.” I laughed and I got off the stool and sat beside him as he was still clapping at me. I sighed and he stopped clapping and he sat back as well.

“That was really good you know.” He said softly. When I looked at him he closed his eyes and continued, “It felt like the old days when you’re outside and playing with your dad or something.” He sighed and leaned his head back as if he was going to cry. I didn’t want to see him cry though. It wasn’t right. I then tried to reach for his hair with my right hand and caressed it. It felt so soft like it wasn’t ruined before with any hair products. It felt so natural. He leaned in to my touch and he sighed lightly this time.

“You know I learned it from my grandmother.” I said and he opened his eyes to look at me. I continued to distract him from his melancholic thoughts, “I learned it when I was about 5 I think? It was one of the easiest to learn she says.” He laughed lightly and he remarked, “But it doesn’t sound easy though.” I smiled because it was true and so I told him, “The reason why I mastered it was because I played the music with my feelings. That’s what made it easier honestly.”

Silence followed as we smiled on each other... until-

“It’s a bit gay innit?” he joked and I playfully hit him and laughed. He looks adorable with him all being sunshine and rainbow. When we were both silent, a strange feeling was suddenly rushing in me. He was looking at me deeply and I can feel heat rushing around my body. I could feel my heart beating quickly. I could feel a lot of things I couldn’t even explain that it makes me go insane. He started leaning towards me and he touched my lips softly with his. It was so soft and warm that it makes me feel like I’m melting here. I was about to grab his hair when he stopped and stood up swiftly “I’m getting something to drink.” He left the room leaving me all confused and hanging. _What just happened?_


	4. Crawling Sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom's PoV

It’s getting too hot in there. I don’t want this to end with shag. Fuck that! I’m not a smart man in the relationship area, but this guy is fucking perfect. I mean look at him! I may look weird for looking at him through the crack of the room’s door that he’s playing with the piano again and holding the drink that I was supposed to bring in two or four minutes ago, but this is an opportunity to appreciate the grace who’s playing my piano so fucking beautifully.

I don’t know how and why I got so crazy with this man who’s wearing a freaking dorky Astronaut costume. Then again, the personality matters; pretty ironic for me actually.

It alarmed me that he looked at his phone to maybe look at the time or any messages. I needed to walk in now.

Inconspicuously, because I’ve been watching him, I walked in smiling at his lightened up face. He sat beside me on the loveseat and gestured if he could get the drink. Uhh dude I got it for you haha what a dork so I just nodded at him with a goofy smile.

 

\--------

 

It started out with normal questions like: “So what’s your favourite music genre”

Now it ended up being: “What was it like at your first anal?”

My answer? “I never experienced anal actually.” Comically, or rather, realistically, he spat his orange juice on himself and got some of it out of his nose, “VVHAT!?”

_Slight German accent..._

“You German or?” his eyes were wide with bewilderment and squealed, “The fuck? That’s not important! What’s important is, you don’t know how anal feels like!”

“I don’t feel like being penetrated is all...” somehow, sadness creeps over me because I don’t like being fucked in the ass. I lost a good boyfriend because of that.

Matthew’s expression was anguish and he apologized quietly. He and I sat back with remorse on our faces. It’s quite shit that sex talk for me is quite triggering. How could a thirsty fuck like me just fucking ha-

“It hurts actually.” His deep voice pulled me back to reality.

“The first time felt, hehe, shitty.”  I grimaced at the joke and chuckled and bellowed, “Ewww.”

We laughed and I laughed harder at the disgusting and filthy image that’s in my head. But this image transformed into something better. The shit was gone, but the dick is in it and all lubed up. Then this image suddenly projected a sound with Matthew’s hypothetical moa-

“Oh my..” I gasped and Matthew stopped laughing mid-tracks and scowled with the smile that his laugh left.

“You okay there Dominic?”

I looked at him whilst hoping I didn’t turn him off and responded, “It’s cool haha.”

“But what’s with that erection?”

With horror, I looked at my crotch and cursed my pants for showing my dick.

“Uuuh...” I couldn’t think of anything to say.

 

Then he straddled on me and kissed me.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's PoV

_No not like this Matt._

**_Yeah stop being such a slut please._ **

He’s kissing back and I immediately unbuttoned his shirt.

_We can’t do this Matty._

**_Unless you really want to be a slut._ **

I pull back to stop but he caught me back.

_WE NEED TO STOP THIS RIGHT NOW MATTHEW!_

**_Yeah you like that don’t you? Come on, let’s move further down ther—_ **

I pulled back once more and sighed, “Dom…”

“Yes James?”, He answered and I was confused at first. Then I remembered he doesn’t know my real name. How could I just shag with someone who doesn’t know my real name.

“Umm…”, I can’t say it.

“It’s okay James”, He whispered as he sweetly touched my cheeks.

“I don’t want this right now either.”, I smiled and he smiled too. I appreciate the honesty so I kissed him and stopped straddling him and sat beside him instead. I looked at his crotch and he’s already calm down there.

_Thank God._

**_Really?_ **

What’s going on in my head?

I squirmed a little at the thoughts I’m having. Voices in my head are just getting out of my control.

“Hey Dominic?” he looked at me, “I need to go back to my house…”

He looked down and then asked, “Is it okay if I take you home?”

_I wish you could…_

I faux smiled and declined politely, “No thank you but thanks for the offer.” I kissed him on his nose and he giggled happily with a hint of sadness.

_I really wish I could stay but it’s late…_

 

\-------

 

We walked silently to the bus stop like this is the last time we’ll see each other. I guess this might be the last since I can’t really let him know I’m way too minor to even kiss him. He shouldn’t know.

When we’re finally under the streetlight before the bus stop, he looked at me, “Well, be careful out there James.”

I smiled at his genuine wish. I closed my eyes to kiss him one last time. He’s a great guy but he doesn’t belong in my shit life.

**_You don’t belong in any life._ **

“Goodbye Dominic.” I was about to walk away when he held my hand to stop me. I looked back at him and he was holding his phone. _Oh fuck me._

“Hey umm… Can we at least take a picture?” I don’t know what to think because this could be dangerous; or maybe not. He won’t know me anyway. I nodded and he immediately pulled me in his arms and he took a pic with his Samsung Omnia; 3 times because he couldn’t get the camera point at us right. They should really put a camera at the front of the screen in the future.

He showed me the pic and we both look wonderful. I wonder why he doesn’t know I’m 14 in here. God, does my vices make me look really old?

“Can I have your number as well?” _Oh fuck me._ “Well…” I pulled out my Nokia 3310 and pretended to look for my number.

_What should I do?_

“888 888 8888.” I gave him my real number. Oh well, might as well be nice to him. Maybe I could see him again after all.

“Okay.” He then proceeded to call my number and I answered it.

“Hello.” I giggled because he’s so sweet.

**_And you’re a minor._ **

I frowned.

“Is everything okay Jamesy?”, he asked on the phone.

I answered honestly, “It will be.”

The bus suddenly showed up and we’re still holding our phones up on our ears.

“Goodbye James.”

“Goodbye Dominic.”  


\-------

 

I went down on my stop. It was a long way back home. Now, you can see cracks unfilled on the pavement and the lights start to get dimmer. The scenes have changed. Just before I got to my turn, I am immediately panicking with the sight of an ambulance taking away a body.

_Oh god…_

_GRANDMA!_

I ran towards the ambulance and it really was her. I should’ve stayed home.

_Please don’t die._

“WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!?” I asked one of the nurses. I can’t hear him with all the noises in my head.

**_You did this to her Matty_ ** **:)**

_Did I?_


End file.
